Life is but a Dream
by jaik
Summary: Chapter 8 up. CrossOverGG. Wallace Fennel returns after being MIA and thought to be dead.
1. The End of the Beginning

Of course Rob Thomas is God and I own nothing of Veronica Mars. I'm just borrowing the character to occupy my idle mind.

A/N: This is a story I started. It will have a few more chapters. I just I can keep up with it. I have been not only writing the first couple of chapters but also working on the middle and the end. I've been kind of all over the place with this because I have so many ideas to work in. Please feel to toss in any ideas or criticisms constructive or otherwise. This will eventually be a crossover. Thanks to all who read

Note: _Italics are Veronica Mars voiceovers._ I know it's probably implied but I didn't want to take any chances on this one because she spends way to much time in her head. At least in my story she does…enjoy!

Part 1

The End of the Beginning

_Graduation is sneaking up on me. I know full well time is running short. It is the end of the beginning and a start of a whole new life. There are choices to make. Big choices. These are the kind of choices that could be life altering. It scares me that I might make the wrong ones. I have spent months weighing the pros and cons and possibilities. _

_Winning the Kane scholarship provided the stepping stone I needed. It really is ironic now that I think about it. No matter where I run I will never be able to out run the Kane's. There is no way to escape them especially when they start sending in the tuition checks. _

_It never mattered whether the founder of a multimillion dollar software company was my father or not and I'm willing to bet he never figured me to be the dark horse in all this. I've always had the best grades but I never advertised. I acted like your average California valley girl, blonde and stupid. I know it's a scholarship. It's free money but still they will forever be apart of me because now I will owe my college education and new life to the death of a Kane. I was awarded the scholarship named in honor of my murdered best friend, Lily Kane. I guess I feel kind of guilty being rewarded because Lily is no longer on this Earth. It's crazy and I hope I grow out of it. This is probably the scariest time I've ever had in my life but I'll survive. I always do._

_In the mean time I started pulling College/University names out of a hat. I applied to the true blue local schools of San Diego State and Hearst. I even chose a couple of Big 10 schools mostly because I love college football so much. Could I make a new life after say Ohio State University Law School or University of Michigan Medical School? Or if I were determine to be as far east as possible without going abroad there was always Penn State. I still can't believe I applied and was accepted at the top three of Harvard, Yale, and Princeton. That was unheard of. No one is ever accepted to all three. I never really considered the Ivy League. But now anything was possible. Thank you, Lily._

She went to her father, Keith Mars, smiling at him brightly, "Dad what do you think about Yale?"

"Yale? As in across the country? Are you that determined to get away from your old man?"

"Never that Daddy, I just want some new scenery. You know what I mean? It's just that so much has happened. I need to get away from Neptune."

Keith stepped to his daughter and took her into a hug. He spoke into the top of her head, "I know honey and if moving to Connecticut is what you need to do to find some peace and happiness…well I won't be exactly thrilled about the idea. I love being able to see you everyday but if it means you're living my life and not your own…Veronica, I will support your decision. What about Wallace?"

"I'm trying to talk him into Southern Connecticut."

"Really? I don't think Alicia will go for it."

"I know. I want to get away from Neptune but I'm not sure I'm ready to go alone. If Wallace is there then I know things won't be so…daunting."

"Good luck with that sweetie. Alicia can be absolutely brutal. She is a hard woman to argue with. I think she was the captain of the debate team."

"Lost a few?"

"More than few."

Veronica looked pointedly at her dad when he said, "you know I let her win, right?"

"I know you do, dad. I understand completely it's the noble thing to do."

"That's me, honey, THE knight in shining armor."

"Last one in Neptune for sure. Mrs. Fennel is the luckiest woman around. So, when is she going to be Mrs. Mars?"

"Do you think she would say yes?"

"Absolutely, Daddy she would be crazy not too. Besides she makes you happy and from what I hear you make her pretty happy, too."

He smiled at her, "thanks sweetie. You better get going if you're going to met Wallace."

"Okay bye dad. Don't wait up!"

"Have a good time."

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Be careful."

After kissing her Dad on the cheek and running out the door Veronica met up with Wallace 30 minutes later. She parked in front his houses waiting for him come out. Five minutes after pulling up Wallace was jogged to the passenger side smiling happily.

_We made plans to spend the day together weeks ago. It kills me that we have yet to discuss the future. Wallace has been avoiding the subject like the plague. He has to know the future is here and no matter how grand a fight he puts up he can't win. This heavy silence is killing me. But knowing the subject we need to talk about I'm not thrilled about breaking the silence any more than he is._

As she drove Veronica stole glances at Wallace. She was gauging his mood as he was doing the same with her. One glance over and their eyes met. _That's it in five seconds I'm reenacting a scene from Kill Bill out of the car and he can drive himself. I've been practicing that move to perfection albeit in my head but I have confidence. _

"Where are we going?" Wallace finally asked.

_Thank God._

"I want to hang out on the beach. I have some food and blankets in the trunk. It's just something we haven't done before and I thought we could talk for awhile", she told him revealing their destination.

"Sounds good. Veronica, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I've just been thinking."

"Dangerous."

"You're telling me but it has to be done by someone. It might as well be me", she said smiling at him.

They reached a small secluded section of beach not many people used. There were still a few hours until sunset and Veronica looked forward to it. They parked and gathered everything from the trunk. Together they spread a blanket out and crawled onto it. They ate the food Veronica put together then lay back onto the blanket covered sand. They lay on their backs soaking in the sun and listening to sound of the waves breaking against the beach.

"I love the sound and feel of the beach", she told him.

"I know. It's the perfect place to escape the daily grind", he told her.

_There will be no more thinking today. _

He turned onto his side facing her. She looked over at him then she mimicked his movement. She scooted her body until she felt him against her back. He hesitantly laid an arm across her abdomen. The warmth from his body filled her and the feel of him against her gave her a sense of security she hadn't had since the Aaron Echolls trial. She felt herself drifting to sleep but didn't fight it.

The sun made its way across the open sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. They sky was a brilliant blue rarely seen anywhere else. Wallace lay there with Veronica snuggled against him. It was a comfort to know she felt safe enough to fall asleep in his arms. He stroked her hair as she slept. He could hear her even breathes and it was then he knew he wouldn't trade this moment for any other.

He knew she hardly slept with everything that had happen in Neptune. He also understood why she was so desperate to leave. She had been beat up, shot at, chased down, and stalked. It was enough to make your average teenager a basket case for life. As per the usual she never once failed to surprise him since the day she cut him down from the flag pole on his first day at Neptune High.

As the sun were about to touch the horizon he bent his head down to Veronica's ear and whispered, "V you're going to miss it."

"Hmmm" was the only response she gave him.

"Don't you want to see the sunset?"

She stretched and opened her eyes slowly looking at him, "I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you don't sleep at night."

She looked at him with surprise written across her face, "How do you know?"

"Because I know you and you have a brain that never quits." He pointed in the direction of the setting sun and said, "You're going to miss it."

She turned her head in the direction he was pointing telling him, "I wouldn't want that."

Together in the solitude of a California beach they watched the sun go down. As it disappeared beyond the ocean the temperature dropped. Wallace could feel her shake against him and knew she didn't want to leave the safety of his arms to find one of the extra blankets. That thought surprised him momentarily then made him smile. He shook his head then spread the blanket he was using as a pillow to cover her.

"Wallace?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"I'm leaving Neptune and I was hoping you'd come with me."

"Veronica…" he started but he hesitated.

Veronica being the astute listener she was heard something in his voice when he spoke her name. She turned over to look at him. He raised his arm to allow her freedom to move. When she could look into his eye she spoke, "Wallace what is it?"

"I have something I have to tell you. At the moment I'm not sure how to do it."

"Just tell me."

He sat up to reach into his back pocket and slowly placed a folded brochure into her hands.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Read it", he whispered.

"The Few the Proud…Oh my God!"

"Veronica…"

"You joined the Marines?" she asked with shock and surprise lacing her voice.

"Yeah."

"Wallace, why would you do that? They are going to send you to Iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia…what if you don't come back?"

He could see tears trailing down her cheeks. He gently brushed a thumb across her skin to catch them, "it's something I need to do, V. I'm not much of a college man no matter what you or my mom think but just like you I need to get out of Neptune. I need to live my life. I need to escape. Besides I'll look damn fine in uniform."

"But the Marines? Wallace, are you sure about this?"

"To be honest I'm not sure about anything but 'the journey begins' at the end of the summer about the time you leave for Yale."

"That's the Navy's motto and how did you know I chose Yale?"

"My Ass Rides In Navy Equipment…" he quipped. "And I knew you were thinking about Yale because it's Ivy League and it's about as far east as you can go without going to London or France. Besides I saw the brochure on your desk along with your pro/con list. I didn't know you hated New York and Jersey so much."

She laughed as Wallace rolled onto his back inviting her into his arms. She put her head on his chest allowing the rhythmic thrump of his heart to lull her as he held her in a tight hug. She told him sleepily, "Wallace I will miss you more than I'll miss anyone else even dad. I love you."

"I love you too Veronica. Now sleep", he could feel her entire body relax slowly on top of him. He was glad and beyond content when he heard her soft breathing even out and letting it drag his conscious under.

They lay on the quiet beach all night. Neither wanted this moment to end. It was likely to be the last they had together. Graduation was two weeks away then Wallace would go to his dad's in Chicago for a month. When he got back there would preparations to leave for both of them.

The beach stayed quiet all night except for the crashing waves. Ignoring the forth coming wrath of the parents they silently agreed this is where they would stay. It was the perfect moment after all.


	2. First Step of a New Beginning

Part 2

First Step of a New Beginning

_After our night on the beach the rents freaked out. It took an hour to convince dad nothing happened. Wallace's mom threatened not to let him out of the house until his college graduation. At least I wasn't the last to know. He may be 18 but his mom still made the rules. I hope dad will be able to talk some sense into her but at the moment he was pissed. I have to talk some sense into him first. Be cool Veronica._

"Veronica, where the hell have you been?"

She looked at him apologetically then answered in a low voice, "Dad I was out with my best friend. We ate, talked, we enjoyed the sunset…he leaves for his dad's after graduation and then the Marines…I can't believe he joined the Marines. "

"Veronica did you sleep with him?"

"DAD!"

"VERONICA!"

"Dad I promise I just fell asleep. We did not have an all night marathon of sexcapades. Wallace wouldn't do that to me."

"That's good."

Veronica looked at her father dumbfounded, "what?"

"Veronica, honey, I know things have been rough the past couple of years. I also know you don't sleep…thin walls. I think it's good that there is someone you feel comfortable enough with to let yourself be vulnerable. I'll talk to Alicia and clear this up. She's probably having a heart attack."

"She already loves me to pieces. I'm sorry dad. I really did fall asleep."

"I know honey I'm not angry. I was just worried. I have a hard time dealing with your empty bed when you are supposed to be in it."

"I'm surprised there wasn't a man hunt."

"There would have been but I spoke to Wallace."

"What? How did you talk to Wallace?"

"I called your phone and he answered. He assured me you were safe and well I trust him too Sweetie." Her brain momentarily froze. He smiled at her and walked away leaving her speechless for the first time in her history. At that moment she had no idea what had just happened but now she was watching her Dad's back as he disappeared into his bedroom. _He spoke to Wallace last night. _All she could do with that realization was let out a sigh and hope he could convince Mrs. Fennel of her innocence.

After standing in the middle of the living for another minute she followed suit going into her own bedroom to call Wallace again.

_Mrs. Fennel has to be done screaming by now. Besides dad is the next room calling the Fennel house right now_. _It really is too early for this. Why couldn't you call your 'lady friend' last night, dad? It would have saved us all a whole lot of heartache now. _

"Hey Wallace. How did everything go?"

"She's grounding me until I die."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I could have waked you but you know it was too good a night."

"It was a good night."

"So don't be sorry. I'm not…crap…V I've got to go mom is coming if she catches me talking to you this early in the game she'll take my phone. I'll call you later."

"Good luck."

_It's graduation day. I still can't believe Mrs. Fennel actually grounded Wallace. It's craziness I tell you. Being his mom I guess it's her prerogative but it's no way to give her son a loving send off. After graduation he'll be leaving and possibly not on the best of terms. She's mad at me and probably dad. Dad might trust Wallace but Mrs. Fennel definitely without a doubt doesn't trust me. Oh well, what can I do? She's convinced that I'm an inexperience teenager. I don't think dad or Wallace will be able to convince her otherwise. Maybe one day but that day, as unfortunate as it is, is not today. I can only do so much. I'm powerless to a mother trying to protect her son's interests. I'm sad to know that I'm not one of those interests._

_I think John Denver said it best 'My bags are packed and I'm ready to go. I'm standing here outside your door.' I may not have a taxi waiting with a horn honking but I am outside his door. Its graduation day and Mrs. Fennel finally let Wallace out grudgingly to meet me._ _My bags are definitely packed along with a few boxes._ _I'm scared shitless with a trace of excitement. This is going to be the first time in my life without my dad for support_. _At any rate my car will be packed in a split second and I'll be in driver's seat in the next split second._ _I tried desperately to change Wallace's mind but he has his needs, too. I know I can't be selfish and I know I have to let him go._ _He would be going to MCRD San Diego at the end of the summer. He needed to live him own life and I needed to let him do that. No matter how much it hurts my heart knowing he may be sent away never to come back._

_I'm still in awe that even after everything that went on I was the one awarded the Lily Kane scholarship. No matter how many times I run it through my head I'm going to Yale University. I will be leaving for New Haven the same day Wallace is sworn in. He will be going to serve his country selflessly while I'm just in it to serve myself. I should feel guilty thinking of Wallace and everything he is willingly giving up but I have a hard allowing guilt to over take anything I've work for. I'm sorry Wallace._

_As I drive across the country with an empty passenger seat wishing Wallace was with me he'll be yelled at and humiliated. I don't think I'd make it through the first day without vowing to take down every drill sergeant on the base. It's going to suck going our separate ways but what's a girl to do? He's my best friend and I love him I just hope we are able to find what we're looking for and one day our paths cross again. But as they say 'if you love him set him free. If he comes back to you it was meant to be'._


	3. On the Road

Part 3

On the Road

_Unbelievable graduation has come and gone and I still have a hard time believing it. It's August and I feel like I need to be somewhere…Yale, perhaps? I hope that is what this feeling is sitting in the pit of my stomach. Thankfully our high school graduation went without a hitch. The principal didn't feel it necessary to hold my diploma for any reason. No one needed to investigate anyone else. Sweet relief when the only thing to worry about will be getting from point A to B. Meaning my driving 3000 miles from California to Connecticut. _

_Duncan and Logan have not entered my mind since that perfect night on the beach. I never once felt that kind of security with either of them. I have to admit to certain amount of fear factor involved with being with them. _

_Duncan went off on me when he found out about my files. I really though he was going hurt me. It wouldn't have been his fault after I triggered an epileptic fit but I was afraid for my life. _

_Logan has been a suspect in two murders. We were shot at because of one of them. Not to mention the fact he has two crazed gangs after him and who knows who else. Anyone standing next to him is libel to eat a bullet. Again I was afraid for my life. He plays life more dangerously then I do and the truth is I was scared. _

_It's easy to admit the truth when your 2500 miles from the lies. I have been felt anything but secure in the presence of Wallace Fennel. The only fear I had ever harbored was that I had permanently damaged our relationship. _

_Wallace and I left Neptune last week to pursue what life has laid out for us. I just wish it could have been together unless leaving Neptune at the same time on the same day. He made sure I was there for his swearing in. I guess he didn't realize I wouldn't have had any other way. But it's still something else I can't believe. My sweet Wallace is going away to be brainwashed by some little Nazi. _

_That whole day is a blur except for my pulling Wallace to the side to tell him goodbye. I don't even know what got into me. I only planned to tell him I'll write everyday and come back safe. Instead I ended up pulled him into a kiss. But oh what a kiss? Thinking about it sends a tingle up my spine. It kills me I never got the chance to talk to Wallace about it. I'm glad the parental units weren't around to see it. But then again what were they going to do? Stop me from going to Yale and send Wallace to Leavenworth, not very likely._

_At least I'll have something to occupy my mind for the next 3000 miles. I'm still a bit torn because Wallace is the best friend I've ever had. I also have to admit that he has been a better friend than Lily ever had been. I loved her but she wouldn't do anything unless there was something in it for her. Wallace was different he would leave a date to help me out. He was my rock. Anyone else will be a poor substitute. _

_I'm surprised this lonely drive hasn't so lonely. It's actually refreshing. I'm free. I'm free from the disapproving looks. I'm free from all the harsh words people never hesitated to speak. This has been the best decision I've ever made. Well at least it's not getting me into trouble. Not yet anyway. I'm looking forward to my fresh start. I'll miss home for awhile but I couldn't bare it any longer. Every turn I made an old memory would awake. There were memories of my mom and of Lily. They were killing me. I'm hoping that after 4 years as an under and another 4 as a graduate the pain will finally go away._

_The cities are passing by so quickly. La Mesa, El Cajon, Yuma, Goodyear, Phoenix, Flagstaff, Gallop, Albuquerque, Newkirk, Amarillo, Oklahoma City, Broken Arrow, St. Louis, Spring field, Chicago. Naval Recruit Training Center Great Lakes, Why couldn't Wallace join the Navy? At least he wouldn't be a grunt he would be out in the middle of the Arabian Gulf on a battle ship safe from exploding mines and whizzing bullets. _

_I'm getting giddy now from lack of sleep. Power napping at a rest stop isn't recommended on a cross country trek. I know I should stop soon but I want to get as far away as I can. If dad knew I was still on the road he'd kill me assuming I don't kill myself falling asleep at the wheel. I just can't bring myself to stop. If I stop now I might have to turn back. The cities are still passing by at what seems like a blink of an eye. Columbus, Ohio the home of the Buckeyes. Go Bucks! I think I could have lived here in the city inside a city. I have got to stop and sleep in a real bed. I think I'm far enough from California to not turn back. Two days behind the wheel is long enough. If I get an early start in the morning I'll be in New Haven by night fall._

Veronica pulled into a hotel parking lot not paying attention to the name. At this point she didn't care because she was beyond tired. She paid in cash and wearily drug herself away from the counter with overnight/computer bag in tow. She didn't notice anything but the inviting bed in the middle of the room. The door hardly had a chance to slam before Veronica dropped onto the bed immediately falling asleep.

She was jolted awake suddenly looking around the room. She looked at bedside clock which told her mockingly that it was 2 a.m. She let out a loud sigh as she dropped back onto the pillows. As she lay there her thoughts jumped to Wallace. Duncan and Logan had not entered her mind since that night on the beach. She wondered how he was doing after his third day of basic training. Then her mind jumped to their night on the beach. No one had ever made her feel so…so safe. She hoped for another perfect night. Before falling asleep the last thing in mind was pulling her best friend into a deeply passionate kiss goodbye. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

She woke again a few hours later with the rising sun. She before getting on the road she sat at the hotel desk pulling out a hotel post card. She simply wrote:

My Dearest Wallace,

I have not stopped thinking about you since we parted. Come home safe. I'll be waiting.

I love you,

V

She put a stamp in the corner and dropped in the mailbox out front of the hotel. _That should keep Wallace occupied for a little while. I know I'm evil but I don't want him forgetting about me._


	4. Meet the Gilmores

Part 4

Meet the Gilmore's

_So this is Yale home of the bulldogs. I just read in USA Today that we've got ourselves a new mascot named Mugsy. I'm still kind of wondering where the ivy is being that this is the Ivy League. Maybe Mugsy ate it. Anything is possible when I'm involved. At any rate I'm early enough to get my unofficial schedule of classes. Unfortunately I'll have to wait until next week to get anything official, schedules and ID card included. But with my wile ways I have no doubt I'll be getting an in with those who will be beneficial. Now to find the newspaper because I have to admit… _

As she studied the map Veronica's thoughts were interrupted by another body slamming into her. She looked up at the girl saying, "God I'm sorry. I was looking at the map…"

"It's okay. I wasn't doing any better by reading while I walk", the girl said holding a thin paperback book.

"Well since I have an unsuspecting victim. Can you tell me where I can find the newspaper?" Veronica asked smiling sweetly. _Convincing! I think not._

"The newspaper? Well you're in luck I'm the editor of the Yale Daily News. I'm Rory Gilmore by the way."

"Veronica Mars."

"Hi Veronica, it's nice to meet you or bump into you. I'll to take you the office if you don't mind the company."

"The company would be great. I've been her for two days and have been lost most of it."

"Well then follow me."

They walked side by side in silence. Veronica's mind was too occupied for small talk and her companion seemed inexperienced. This is just the way she liked things. There was a kind of serenity to the campus that was beyond anything she has ever experienced. She needed the solitude and quiet to get things into some kind of perspective.

She couldn't get Wallace out of her head. _Where is he? How is he surviving basic training? How long is basic training anyway? Is he going to be sent away immediately? I wish I could have talked him out going. I guess it's all selfish on my part but the truth is I need him. I feel lost without him. Was it always like this? I didn't think so. Was I this lost the last he left? I thought I like being on my own. Now I'm starting to find out that's not exactly the case. _

For the second time since they met Veronica walked into Rory, "I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this. My mind is just…occupied."

"I know the feeling. I've walked into my fair share of trash cans. Anyway here we are. This is where it all happens."

Veronica walked into the office and saw what looked like a homemade structure, "uh, what the hell is that?"

"That is…that is Paris Gellar, former editor in chief. She's a bit…quirky. We're tearing it down piece by piece with her fighting every bit of it."

"Sounds interesting."

"That's one way to put it. She may take some getting use to. We've know each other since high school. I know her ways pretty well."

"Well I'm thick skinned. When you're from Neptune, California you need to be. People are ruthless."

"You're from California?"

"Yeah I drove here. How about you?"

"I'm from here. As a matter of fact I'm heading home a little later. Would you like to tag along? My mom won't mind. As a matter of fact she'll love it. Besides you don't have to be alone you first days on campus. It's pretty dismal when no one is around."

"I really don't want to intrude. I'll be okay here."

"Come on it'll be fun. I know you want to. Okay I'm going to tell you something to make you feel better. On my first day on campus I ended up calling my mom. She stayed here in the dorms with me all night. She threw a welcome to Yale party for the entire building. We rated the delivery guys it was pretty exciting. The best way to fight homesickness is to hang out with Lorelai Gilmore. Thrust me."

Veronica smiled, "okay. Fine you talked me in to it."

"Great follow me."

_I can't believe I agreed to this. I'm with a total stranger driving to God knows where. This girl could be a serial axe murderer. Dainty and crazy I know the type. Hell! I AM THE TYPE! So I guess I might as well relax. I'm sure we'll both be welding axes together soon enough. Dad will be so proud. This is another truth to admit. I am lonely and Rory is right it'd be dismal back at the campus. I can't believe how much not having Wallace around is messing with my brain. When classes start my head has to be clear and in the game. I hope studying is what I need. If not this is going to be a pretty short Ivy League trip._

Rory interrupted Veronica's thoughts when they were turning into a driveway, "Well here we are Stars Hollow home of the Gilmore Girls."

"This is nice. I've been living in an apartment for the last couple of years with my Dad. Not much room to move. I love the porch."

Veronica looked up as the front door opened a pretty woman walked out to meet them. _No way. This can't be a mom. She looks like Kendel. _

"Hello my daughter. How was the campus my little freak? Was it still there? Paris didn't blow anything up did she?"

"Funny mom. I want you to meet someone. This is Veronica. We bumped into each other back on campus…literally", Rory said waving Veronica over.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore", Veronica stepped out from the side of the car.

Lorelai cringed, "Please call me Lorelai. Mrs. Gilmore is my mother and I'm more than happy to allow the wicked witch of the west to keep the title. I think she may even have one of those belts like the champion wrestles wear. I have to check that out. And I'm still looking for her broom…"

Veronica smiled at this then at hearing Rory yell disapprovingly at her mother, "MOM!"

"What honey I'm just being honest."

"A little too honest for a Gilmore Girls/Stars Hollow beginner don't you think? How about some small talk before we show off the town crazies."

"Honey, are you calling me crazy?"

"I would never call you crazy."

"Is that a blatant lie?"

"Uh, yes, yes it is."

Veronica stayed silent during the mother/daughter exchange. It was something she never really had with her own mother. _Dad has done everything in his power to make up for mom leaving but there are time it just wasn't the same._ _Most days he filled the position nicely but inexplicitly there are days when mom's absence hurts as if one of my limbs or vital organs has been removed. I still can't explain it. My mom has effectively ripped heart out over and over again. She hasn't done much good most of my life but for better or for worst she is my mom._

"So daughter of mine what's the plan, Al's and a movie? It's grab bag night."

" Ooh, grab bag night…Veronica grab bag night is always exciting. In Stars Hollow that's about it", Rory said excitedly.

Veronica added playfully, "I'm up for anything you throw at me. Being scorned as the school's outcast has been a great advantage."

"Outcast huh? You'll fit in just fine here in Stars Hollow. We are nothing but outcasts. As a matter of fact I think there is a law stating all outcasts must move to Stars Hollow or at least visit", Rory told her seriously.

"I guess I'm in my element."

"That you are", Lorelai added.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to Al's. By the way what exactly is 'grab bag night'?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, that's a surprise", Rory told her smiling.

Veronica cringed, "surprises and I don't mix well."

"Oh Sweetie, there are a few good surprises out there."

"Uh, Mom, are you seriously implying that Al's is a good surprise?" Rory asked jokingly.

"Well Sweetie nothing has jumped out of one of those bag to eat Me for dinner. So sure it's a good surprise", Lorelai returned.

"You know this is the most trust I've ever put in anyone. This includes people I've known for years let alone someone I met an hour ago…but I'm game."

"Well your trust is well put with the Gilmore Girls."

_I must be feeling desperate. Again I'm being led blind. This would disappoint dad. Then again these might be people worth knowing for a life time. Who knows about these things? After cutting a stranger off a flag pole turned out okay. I guess I'll be finding out what 'Al's grab bag night' is in due time. Dad will definitely be proud. I'm the new and improved, warm and fuzzy Veronica Mars. I'm a marshmallow. _


	5. Passage of Time

A/N I'm sorry about the long delay. I have no real excuses for you besides work and school. Oh and writers blocks. It can be a little frustrating when you know where you want to be but you don't know exactly how to get there. I have my last chapters partially written but it's not a straight path to follow. I hope I'm forgiven. Enjoy.

Part 5

Passage of Time

_There are times when you can watch the milliseconds go by. Then there are times when you blink and you wonder where the weeks, months, years have gone. No matter how much time passes it leaves you wondering how much more you can endure._

_I have found that I am someone different, someone new. It's like the change after Lily died. I ceased being that person. I couldn't be her any more. My personality had been irrevocably altered. I had no control over then and I have no control over it now._

_As it turns out Rory has been a great alley here at Yale. She is an endless source of information. Granted not always what I'm looking for but at least she can hold an intelligent conversation. Sometimes that's all you need. _

_Although, I trusted the Gilmore Girls for 'Al's grab bag night' I have to admit even though it was absolutely the most disgusting thing I've ever attempted to eat. It was a great success. I'm still puzzling out that combination of Polynesian, Mexican, Japanese, and Italian. Was that Dim Sum with marinara sauce? Yikes! But if you go to Al's Pancake World for international cuisine inevitably you get what you pay for…gross. _

_It was my first weekend at Yale University and I had my mind taken off everything else. When you're spending time with the like of Lorelai Gilmore it's hard not to pay attention. She's a real attention grabber. It's weird. I think I've been giving off a vibe she has picked up. After that first night I was invited back. I accepted with reservation but it has been a comfort. I needed a parent to hold my hand through some of this. This is the first time I've been without Dad. Wallace has been on my mind constantly. Then on top of everything else school work has been mind boggling at times. It was becoming a mountain and I am just a miniscule spec at the bottom of it._

_I get through everything well enough but the occasional lunch and weekend spent with the Gilmores has been something I needed. I don't speak to a lot of people. Some of the people I do speak to try my patience beyond even that of Logan Echolls. I never thought that was possible. It is unbelievable how many stupid people are allowed to attend an Ivy League school. _

_Everything is great except the fact I can't get a full night of sleep. When I close my eyes the dreams start. If it's not Lily's body being carried away, it's my mom running out on us with anything valuable, or Aaron Echolls' sinister voice in my head calling my name, or the Neptune High Bus Crash I was supposed to be on. I'm haunted and I don't know how to stop it. I feel like a crisis waiting to happen and it weighs heavily on my shoulders. I don't ever remember being this jumpy before Lily died. But then again I hadn't had any attempts on my life back then._

_I've been having new dreams of Dad getting shot during an investigation and of Wallace not coming home. These are ones which shake me up the most. However, the dream haunting my night these days are of Aaron Echolls. Aaron Echolls is being released because the jury feels the evidence doesn't prove a reasonable doubt. He's free now and I and afraid._

"Veronica?"

At the sound of her name she jolted back into reality. She had a fork in her hand and she was momentarily confused. She looked around to see Rory and Lorelai Gilmore watching her. She was sitting at their kitchen table. It finally dawned on her that she had completely zoned at the table. She shook the fuzz from her brain. "I'm sorry", she told them weakly.

"Sweetie, you look totally wiped out", Lorelai told her with a trace of concern in her voice.

"Come on you can lie down in my room", Rory told her.

"No it's okay. I'm okay", Veronica told them unconvincingly.

"I don't think so. Its okay I'm used to this. Rory does the same thing. She forgets to schedule sleep in between school, the newspaper, and work. We're going to do B rated movie night", Lorelai waved her hand indicating Rory and herself. "And you, my dear, are going to sleep."

Lorelai followed by Rory had already guided Veronica from the table towards the room adjacent to the kitchen. They walked into the room with walls lined with books and an inviting bed in the middle of everything. Someone had already pulled the blankets down. Veronica couldn't fight it. It was no use the Gilmores were right. She sat down heavily on the bed feeling defeated. Unexplained tears sprang to her eyes, "God, I am so tired."

"I know, Honey", Lorelai said push gently on Veronica shoulder. "Now, go to sleep."

"No I can't", Veronica said quietly trying to fight it but her eyelids were too heavy to keep open. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Veronica was unaware of how much time had passed. It her dreams she bound by the stillness of time. She was trapped inside a refrigerator pounding her fists ineffectually again its sides. "DAD!" she screamed. "I'm in here. Dad! Help me!" The smell of the gas and the sound of the fight outside filled her senses. "DAD! HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Veronica", someone calling her name broke into her brain. Suddenly she was no longer inside her prison but in a strange room with white walls and book filled shelves. She was soaked with sweat and breathing heavily. There was someone sitting next to her. A hand lightly touched her shoulder. In panic she nearly fell off the trying to escape.

A familiar voice spoke soothingly, "Sweetie, take it easy. It was just a dream. I promise I won't hurt you." When Veronica finally looked over there were two people next to her. She started to cry. Lorelai Gilmore being the closest to her pulled her into a hug. Veronica sobbed uncontrollably into the woman's shoulder. Rory looked uneasy as she silently backed out of the room.

"I don't want to dream. I don't want to dream any more", she repeated desperately.

Lorelai continued to hold Veronica until the she was able to gain control again.

"I'm sorry", Veronica said quietly.

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I feel like I'm going crazy."

"Everyone feels like that sometimes, Hun."

"Most people are able to snap out of it. Too much has happened and I'm spinning out of control. On top of everything I'm so tired I can barely think straight. I'm starting to think coming here wasn't such a good idea on my part."

"What do you mean, Sweetie? Are you talking about Connecticut?"

Veronica nodded, "yeah. I was so desperate to get out a California. I thought I could escape it all. I'm finding out it just followed me."

The two women jumped at the shrill ring of a cell phone. "Shit", Veronica whispered under her breath. "That's going to be my Dad", she said pulling the phone from her pocket.

"Hi, Dad."

"Who's your daddy?" he said jovially.

"You know I hate it when you say that."

"Hey, kid. How's it going in the Ivy League?"

"Everything thing is fine", there was a slight quaver in her voice she tried to cover up to no avail by clearing her throat.

"What's that tone I'm hearing? Is everything really fine?"

"Yeah, everything is great. I already have dibs on my own ivy covered street corner and everything", she was trying to sound calmer than she felt at the moment.

"You're still having those dreams, aren't you?" he said gently. He saw right threw her.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Veronica…"

"Dad, please."

"Okay, Sweetie. But please talk to someone."

"Alright, I will…so what's going on any new cases?"

"The usual. Drug dealers, adulterers, bail jumpers, murder suspects…"

"Been busy, huh?"

"Veronica…"

"Dad, I already heard about Aaron. He doesn't know where I am. Everyone pretty much assumed I was going to Stanford. I never corrected them. I guess with money and power I'm easy enough to find but why would he?"

"You put him away."

"He put himself away. I did nothing besides my testimony meant anything. It was all obviously a figment off my imagination."

"Veronica, he tried…"

"DAD! I know what he tried to do! It's imbedded into my brain forever…" she cut him off blowing up unexpectedly. It was an irrational anger tinged with biting fear.

"I'm sorry Sweetie", he said sounding hurt.

"No, that was uncalled for. I'm sorry, Dad. I guess I'm a little tense these days. I haven't been sleep well", _I need to calm down. I can't let any of this tear us apart. I need him to get through this besides he's the one who loves me unconditionally._

"I know, honey. Why don't you get some rest and I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

Veronica hung up the phone then lay back against the pillows. _Dad loves me I know but everything has potential to irritate me. Maybe I do need to talk to someone. I hate the thought of it. Having my head shrunk by the likes of Ms. Adams was bad enough. She was able to catch me with my guard down. It still amazes me. I don't usually invite a stranger into my head. Maybe it's time for it. It's not a very comforting thought especially if drugs might be factored into the equation. Well no need to dwell on it now after all B movie night with the Gilmore Girls._

She climbed off the bed heading toward the sound of the TV. "What's playing?" she asked as she entered the living room.

They smile as she makes herself at home with a bowl of popcorn shoved into her hands. The two fought to be heard as the simultaneously began giving a run down of the story plot.Then finally they simply began a running commentary. _Reevaluating my earlier thought, I was wrong about coming here. I need to give it time and with friends like these I'm willing to bet there is no better place to be._


	6. Bad News Strikes

Part 6

Bad News Strikes

_As per the usual these days time passes without my even noticing it. If it weren't for Rory Gilmore and her mother I'd be totally lost. Rory being the student she is has kept my mind focused. Without her who knows where I'd be. Thank you Rory!_

_I never thought things would be like this. I should be happy were I am but losing Wallace has taken a toll. Well I haven't really lost him but he's been MIA for months. I haven't heard from him in so long and he is constantly on my mind. I write him when I can even though I expect no answering letters. Where are you Wallace?_

_I never wanted to need anyone. But I do. It's almost a desperation I will never admit out loud except to maybe Wallace. He's the one who deserves it._

"Hey are you up for some self induced pain and suffering?" Rory asked as came and sat next to Veronica.

"Well since my life can't get any more boring without everyone in it falling asleep I'm always up for some 'self induced pain'. What do you have mind?" Veronica told he sarcastically.

"The Gilmore family dinner."

"So, there is a lot of pain involved during these family dinners?"

"Every Friday is a new battle. What you think?"

"Are you sure I won't be intruding on family time?"

"Honestly I'm in a rebellious stage. I don't really care if you are. So the intrusion will be welcome and beside my Mom will love your presence especially if throws Richard and Emily off their game."

"Wow, make me feel loved."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever, I'm always up for some teen rebellion."

"I'm 21."

"You're a late bloomer. What time is dinner?"

Starts at 7, I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Great. I'll see then. Oh, attire?"

"Casual but nice better yet my grandmother would love someone dressed gothic or anime. Oh, that would go over spectacularly."

Veronica threw her a sideways glance, "Sunday best. Got it."

The day went by without incident. Classes were what classes usually are.

As they drove Rory had the radio turned to a local news station, "in local news Aaron Echolls, star recently released of a murder charge, is now here in Hartford promoting his new movie 'Strange Wilderness'. It's a tale of animal fans hunting Bigfoot in the Andes…" Veronica hearing this report felt her stomach tighten. _He knows where I am. No one with me will be safe. I'm not safe. Oh God…_

Veronica's thoughts were interrupted by Rory, "we're here!" They had pulled into the driveway of the Gilmore Manor. Rory had already unbuckled her seat belt and opening the door. Veronica made no movement until Rory spoke again, "hey, are you okay?"

She shook her head, "Yeah, I just was caught of guard by the news report. I went to school with Aaron Echolls' son." She decided to leave out the fact that she was party to the Aaron Echolls conviction.

They both exited the car with Rory saying, "Oh yeah, that's cool. Maybe we my dad can get us into the promotion thing."

The color drained from Veronica's face and her insides flipped with the prospect of seeing the man who tried to kill her. All she could say was, "it's cool I'm not a fan."

They met Lorelai standing outside the door.

"Did you ring the door bell?" Rory asked.

"I was waiting for you because I know what a thrill it is for you."

"Chicken", Rory retorted while ringing the door bell. The housekeeper answered the door taking their coats.

The same news report they heard in the car now issued from inside the living room with the volume control simply set to loud was stating, "now for news around the world." From the sound of things the owners of the radio were having some trouble finding the volume control. Raised voices flowed to the front door as the trio of Lorelai, Rory, and Veronica entered the house.

"Emily you bought this confounded thing. How do you turn it off?" Richard's yelled.

"Richard just because I bought it does not mean I know how to turn it off. Read the manual", Emily yelled back.

Underneath the raised the report continued, "tragedy has struck for our troops in Iraq." Hearing the new report mention troops in Iraq got Veronica's attention. She walked to the source. The report continued, "an explosion has ripped through the 11th Marine Expeditionary unit, killing 6 thus far and injuring several others. More as the reports continue…"

"No!" Veronica said now standing gripping the edge of the cabinet in front of the blaring stereo. _No! No! NO! God! No! No! NO! Wallace can't be dead. He's not dead. He can't be dead. _She couldn't breath. _No! No! NO! God! No! No! NO! _The air in the room suddenly grew heavy as the temperature rose drastically. _No! No! NO! God! No! No! NO! _Her palms were now damp with sweat. _No! No! NO! God! No! No! NO! _Everything seemed to be spinning. _No! No! NO! God! No! No! NO! _Her peripheral vision was starting to gray. "VVVEEERRROOONNNICCAA!" she heard her name being called. It seemed to drag on forever. She couldn't distinguish the voice behind it. She couldn't make out the people in the room with her. She turned her head to the voice but the movement was too much for her shocked brain. Aaron Echolls in Hartford was one thing but Wallace's death was something else altogether. Finally her world faded from gray to total darkness.

Hours later Veronica opened her eyes slowly to a foreign environment. She immediately started to panic then she heard a soft but familiar voice of Lorelai Gilmore, "take it easy, Sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Veronica lay back down closing her eye, "I don't know…kind of dizzy. What happened?"

"You passed out. Do you remember hearing that news report?"

Veronica started to shake her head slowly but stopped suddenly. Tears sprang to her eyes, "oh, God! He can't be dead. He can't be." Lorelai gathered the girl into her arms. Veronica had lost control repeating quietly, "he can't be dead." The dam holding back her emotions broke. Her shoulders shook as she cried. Lorelai held Veronica tight rubbing her back.


	7. Cruel Cold World

Part 7

Cruel Cold World

_I once told Wallace he wasn't allowed to die which makes me think he's still out there. Wallace would never break a promise to me. He would never dare leave me alone in this cruel cold world. _

_It has been weeks with no real information. Either Mrs. Fennel knows something and she's not telling or the Marines Corp is keeping her in the dark too. I've tried to poke around and made at few phone calls to no avail. Who am I to threaten a sergeant who refuses to freely give up information? _

_When I first heard that news report of the attack on Wallace's company, nothing seemed to terribly important anymore. I was ready to pack my bags and head for California but Dad talked me into staying. It's probably for the best. I'll be starting my sophomore year soon. I just have to concentrate on school. Push Wallace out of my head for a little while. If that is at all possible he seems to sit very close to the surface of my consciousness at all times. If I'm not studying or researching I'm thinking._

_Then as if I didn't have enough to deal with that same news report told of Aaron Echolls' visit to Harford. He's a hack made famous by a trial the likes of O.J. Simpson. I'm still can't believe someone is willing to hire him after all he's done. But come to think of it he's probably more popular now than he ever had been before being imprisoned on a murder change. It will never cease to amaze._

_It would a total lie to say I'm not scared. I'm terrified. A murderer was let out because of a technicality. He knows where I am. I know he does. He found me and now I'm forced to look over my shoulder in case he decides to tour Yale or something crazy. The date of his arrival had been postponed for reasons unknown. I figured he wants me dead sooner rather than later. Maybe he's sending one of his flunkies to do the job. Alibis are a must. But then and again there is nothing like the personal touch and the gloating when you know you've won. If he thinks I'm going to roll over and die without a fight he's got another thing coming to him. I've got a few surprises up my sleeves and he is in point of fact as dumb as he looks. He thinks he's won but he has yet to fight._

_Lorelai and Rory have been great. I scared the hell out of them with the scene I caused at the Friday night dinner at Gilmore manor. They are still talking about that. I'm starting to think it's funny that those two would do just about anything to get of it. That would include me passing out on the living room floor. Dinner didn't happen that night. Surprisingly I was invited back. We might even make it to dinner next time. Hell, we might even make through the door._

_I can't help wondering what the family thinks of me. I don't usually dwell on these things but I was invited back. I never even uttered a word to the grandparents before waking up starring at a dated N'Sync poster. Talk about scary._

_Again Lorelai was there as a surrogate mother of sorts. I hope I'm not treading on Rory's time. The two of them have the relationship I have longed for with my mother my entire life. I found out the hard that that will never happen. I cried for Wallace on the shoulder of someone's mom. I hate being left feeling so vulnerable. I don't usually wear my feeling out on my sleeve but these days I have no where else to put them._

_I promised dad I'd talk to someone. I promised him I get dealing with everything. Rory showed to the Doc she spoke to. I have appointment I don't want to keep. It might be necessary but doesn't make any more pleasurable._

_My perspective has been turned askew. What is a girl to do? I try to put on a happy face but everyone sees right through. They may not know what lies just beneath the surface but they know it's there. Only in my mind does anyone care that much. How anyone know what has happened? Maybe it's a good thing I've made this appointment._

A deep male voice broke into Veronica's conscious forcefully, "So, Veronica what's on you mind this afternoon? I've got to say I can your wheels turning."

"I'm not sure where to start really. So much has happened. The beginning just seems so far away", she told him honestly.

"The best place to start is where you are right now. What occupies your mind when your studies don't have you bogged down?"

"Wallace. Wallace is on my mind when it's all said and done."

"Tell me about Wallace."

"He's my best friend. We went to high school together."

"How did the two of you meet?"

Veronica couldn't help herself she smiled at the memory. It wasn't funny then but now what a ridiculous way to meet someone, "I cut him down from the flag pole. I think the whole school was out there just to ogle at him. One guys was having his picture taken with Wallace all taped up. Bunch of idiots."

"So, you weren't one those out there to 'oogle'?" he asked.

"I had no reason to. He was new to Neptune and he didn't need to be humiliated like that. Besides I already knew what it was to be the outcast and as they misery loves company."

"Is that how you see yourself?"

"No, that is how they saw me. After my sophomore year everything changed. The people I thought were my friend turned their collective backs on me."

"What happened?"

"It's kind of complicated", she told him averting her eyes.

He could see in her that there old emotional wounds she has yet to deal with. The old wounds are allows the most difficult to deal with. Those are the ones that end up define you but he did push the topic, "take all the time you need. That why we're here."

"My best friend, Lily was killed. It changed me. The things that were so important then suddenly weren't any more." _Do I really want to bring out all this old business with this guy? I'm thinking not so much. Do I need to? Maybe…_

"Veronica, are you alright? Do you need a little break?"

"No. No, I fine. You know Doc I don't really want to talk about all this old stuff", she said wipe her face with her hand.

"You don't have to. We can delved into that another time if you'd like."

"Maybe."

"Tell me about your friend, Wallace. I get the sense there is a little more there."

"I don't know if there is. He joined the Marines and I haven't spoken to him in close to a year now."

"Would like there to be more?"

_The answer to that question was a resounding…_"yes…"


	8. The Gilmore Girls Meet Wallace Fennel

**I'm going to dedicate this chapter to 1st LT Melissa Stockwell. On April 13, 2004 while serving her country in Iraq she lost her leg above her knee to an IED explosion. She was the first woman to loose a limb in war. This is a tiny token of appreciation. She relearned to walk and rebuilt her life. Now 2 and half years later she has a goal of swimming to Olympic gold in 2008.**

Part 8

The Gilmore Girls Meet Wallace Fennel

Rory sat on a bench next to her mother drinking their afternoon coffee. She had less then an hour before needing to get back to the paper. If she didn't she knew there would be a repeat of the incident a few months ago in which Paris Gellar single handedly caused a 75 percent drop in staff. There were only 5 staff members willing to weather that storm. But if it ever happened again she knew she would be the only one left to put the paper to bed. Well Veronica, being the workaholic she is, would still be there. The antics of Paris Gellar had yet to faze her and Logan would likely be a supportive as well as a well known figure. Every little bit helps.

She sat there thinking when her mother broke in, "am I so boring that you have to revert to the Brad Pitt scenario in your head."

"Sorry mom. I was thinking about the paper."

"Wasn't Brad Pitt a journalist once?"

"I'm pretty sure that was Christian Slater. I was actually thinking about Paris."

"Ouch! That kind of hurt, Honey. Unless you think she's a vampire in dire need of an interview. I would feel better knowing you had a healthy imagination. I'm not sure Paris in your head qualifies as healthy."

"Yeah well I don't want her in my head either but if I don't get back she might be the cause of the senior staff quitting again. Then that would leave only three of us to put the paper to bed."

"Three…my first two guesses would be my lovely daughter and her handsome boyfriend. Who might be the third member of the trio be? Certainly not Paris Gellar."

"Veronica Mars. She seems to be immune to the antics of Paris Gellar."

"Thick skinned?"

"She has a very…" her sentence trailed off when a handsome young man walked by using a cane for support. He was wearing a crisp military uniform. In Rory's mind he could only be one person.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked waving her hand in front of her daughter's eye.

"Mom do you know who that is?" She said pointing vaguely at the military man who had just walked by.

"Should I?"

Rory didn't answer her mother. She stood up and bolted after the young man calling out, "Wallace! Wallace Fennel!"

He stopped with the sound of his name. He turned to the source seeing a young college student standing in the middle of the court yard staring at him, "do I know you?"

"God, it really is you. I had hoped."

"My brain has been scrambled a little bit recently but I don't think we've actually met."

"I'm sorry. I'm Rory Gilmore. I know Veronica Mars."

"You've seen Veronica."

"We met a couple of months back. She works on the Yale paper with me."

"How is she?"

"She misses you. She doesn't think I know but she's been calling every military installation from coast to coast trying to find you. She called the Pentagon, an Iraq Seal support Team, Camp Pendleton, Cherry Point. I even think she managed to contact people in White House. For the life of me I can't figure out were she gets her sources but she hasn't quit since she heard about the explosion your convoy was in. She has never given up."

"She's Veronica Mars. She has spent her entire life scaring and surprising people. She spent more than a year looking for her mom and investigating her best friend's murder. I'm happy to hear I ranked with the most important people in her life."

"What happened to you? Where have you been for the last few months?"

"Can you take me to Veronica?"

"Yeah…yes of course. Lucky for you she's a workaholic."

"That's my Veronica."

By this time Lorelai caught up to her daughter, "hi, honey. Remember me? Are you going to introduce me to your mystery man?"

"I'm sorry mom. Wallace this is my mom, Lorelai. Mom, this is Wallace Fennel."

"You mean Veronica's Wallace?"

"Yeah, he's going to tell me what happened to him and I'm going to take him to the paper." Rory looked at her watch cringing, "we better get over there I have another 15 minutes before Paris comes out of her hole and start making people cry."

They started walking and Rory asked again, "so, Mr. Fennel. What happened to you?"

"Actually it's Sergeant Fennel and I'll tell you what I can remember…I was right in the center of that explosion…I still don't know how I survived. I was thrown more than 100 yards from where I was standing. The guy standing next to me, Joey, wasn't so lucky…Shrapnel rained down on us. I ended up with a serve concussion, a dislocated shoulder, four broken ribs, a hell of a lot cuts, bruises, and burns…I was in rehab at Brooke Army Medical Center in San Antonio…" Wallace stopped talking.

"How long were you in San Antonio?"

"Two months relearning to walk. I know I should have called Veronica before now but I couldn't stand the thought of her seeing me like that. I didn't feel like a complete man. I was angry. Anyway when I was well enough I was flown to San Diego. That is were my family is. I finally told my mom I had to see Veronica. She's been through so much. I came here because I realized something…" his voice cracked and he trailed off.

He was silent while Rory waited. She knew if she stayed quiet he would begin to speak on his own. She made sure to catch her mom's eye telling her with a stare 'don't say anything'.

Suddenly Wallace began to speak again, "When I woke up after the explosion I couldn't remember anything. I didn't even know my own name. The only thing I could remember from my life was an image of a girl… petite, blonde hair, blue eyes, and persnickety. She was my angel of mercy. She is the reason I wanted to survive."

"Wow…" Rory whispered.

They continued to walk through campus with Rory leading the way.

"The amnesia lasted a couple of weeks. Everyday I began to remember little things then with bright flashed in my head the big things started coming back. Needless to say I know who I am and I know who my parents are. I also know Veronica Mars is my best friend but I do hope I can convince her of more…tell me she's not seeing anyone."

"I don't see her very much throughout the day but I can't see how she has the time for dating. Beyond her classes she is on the paper and works part time at one of the student book stores. She even runs. There can't be that many hours in the day."

"Too much has happened to her. She doesn't sleep", he said simply.

She walked next to Wallace allowing him to set the pace. She couldn't help taking furtive glances his way. Although Veronica rarely spoke about him Rory knew somehow that this man, this Marine, Wallace Fennel, occupied her mind every waking moment and more than likely her dreams. She waved her mom back. She turned her head to him then spoke softly, "you love her don't you?"

He stopped walking in order to face her, "with every beat of my heart and every breath I take. With everything I am or ever hope to be." With that he turned back to their previous direction and started walking again.

She looked suspiciously as her mom, "uh, shouldn't you be getting back to Stars Hollow?"

"Sweetie I'm not missing this", Lorelai told her daughter in low voice.

"This way", Rory said guiding Wallace and up the stair of a pillared building. Lorelai was following close behind.

"Mom what are doing?" Rory said stopping her mom.

"It's on a rare occasion when a long lost love returns. I need a happy ending if I am to ever believe there is one in my future."

Rory gave her mom a knowing look, "Luke is going to marry you."

Lorelai shook her head without saying a word.

Rory slowed to a stop pointing at an open door, "this is the Yale paper. Her desk is in the very back on the left."

Before Wallace entered the room he could hear Veronica's voice in a heated and apparently one sided conversation. "Paris this thing you have built", she said gesturing the crudely built structure in front of her. "Its nuts, bonkers…it's freakin' insane."

The girl in which Veronica directed these words was throwing daggers with here eyes. It put a whole new spin on 'if looks could kill'.

Before either of them could throw the first inevitable punch Wallace Fennel filled the room with him own booming voice, "VERONICA MARS! RETRACT CLAWS!" Speak from the diaphragm the Marine Corps had taught him well.

Veronica stopped in the middle of her next sentence. She turned her head slowly as if in a dream in the direction of her name. Wallace was standing there in the middle of the desks.

"Wallace?" she whispered dropping the papers she had clutched in her hand and letting them float noiselessly to the floor. Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe the sight of Wallace Fennel with a high and tight haircut wearing Marine Corps blues. The last time she had seen him he was boarding a bus for basic training. He had not been given his military haircut nor been issued uniforms. That was more than a year ago. Almost two years have gone by.

Paris now forgotten stood stunned and motionless as Veronica turned her back on her. Veronica shot forward and launched herself into the arms of her, previously missing in action, best friend.

Wallace staggered back slightly dropping him cane with a loud clattered as it hit the floor. Rory stood just behind him and was able to keep him from falling backward with a supportive hand to his back.

"Oh God I thought…they told me…I didn't believe it…I kept searching…" Veronica now in sobbing tears couldn't form a complete sentence.

"I know V…I know. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry", he said putting his face against hers. She hesitantly put both feet back on the ground and he gathered her face in both hands pulling her to him. He kissed her gently tasting her sweet lips.

"Wallace", she breathed when they broke apart. He was different and she knew it he was now tender in a way he wasn't before and it made her asked, "What happened to you?"

"I was hurt pretty badly in that explosion. Once I healed enough the military sent me Texas. I couldn't let you see me like that."

"It wouldn't have mattered to me."

"I know that V but it mattered to me. I didn't feel like a complete man. I'm not a complete man."

"I don't understand."

He bent down to pick up the cane and then lifted his pant leg revealing a sleek titanium prosthetic, "I'm told they used this type of metal in supersonic military aircraft."

"Wallace?"

"The explosion took most of my leg. This prosthetic goes right above my knee. It was a bitch to figure out because I had to figure out how the hydraulic knee and shocks worked with the rest of me. This is why I didn't call you right away. I spent two months at Brooke Army Medical Center relearning to walk. I did it as much for you as for myself. I had to be able to meet you again like this…eye to eye. I had to be able to kiss you without seeing pity it your eyes."

"You are too much apart of me for me to see anything beyond what we have right here."

They stood together locked in an embrace they didn't want to release. She looked up as he looked down. The Yale newsroom dissolved away. At that very moment no one else existed. They were back on that California beach again with soft sand at there feet, a gentle orange glow of the setting sun and waves crashing all around them. At that very moment nothing else existed beyond Wallace Fennel and Veronica Mars.


End file.
